A Spark's lost Mememories
by darkyami1214
Summary: Based on episode 26 of TF:P, what does Optimus really feels when he leaves and can't remember his memories? How do his Autobots react? How does Bumblebee feel? Slight Bee/Optimus hints


Hey everyone I'm back. And this time I'm writing a one shot based off episode 26 when Optimus suddenly loses his memories.

I'm sorry if I'm not accurate on this but I tried. There is going to be some slight Bee/Optimus hints in here so be aware.

If you don't like it then don't read it. Lets just assume they hooked up together in the episode "Sick Mind"

And Yes Bee tops in my Fanfiction. I decided to write this a little extra gift for Garrus Hidden Love.

(And Kinda for myself because I love the couple so much.)

Anyways onto the story.

Please Read and Review.

Pain filled his entire body. Of course it wasn't something he couldn't handle, but it still burn.

He opened his sapphire blue optics, he looked around. Where exactly was he at?

The last thing he could remember was getting in an Argument with Megatronous about what had been going through his head talking to the high counsel like that.

After that nothing. He couldn't remember.

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps, and they were coming towards him. Pulling his face off the floor he saw shinning grey legs walking to him. Lifting his eyes a little more he saw his brother advancing to him even more.

He turned his eyes side to side before asking.

"Where are we Megatronous?"

The question startled Megatron. But he loosened a little when he heard his original name leave the other's labia plates. He glanced at the red and blue mech on the floor.

(Had he forgotten what just happened…?)

He asked himself. Pulling his sword away he pushed is hand out and help the lying bot off the floor.

"Don't you remember Old Friend." He asked a little too nice in his opinion. He slightly smiled when Optimus pulled his battle mask off. However as he did there was an explosion behind the two.

Right there three bots emerged from the Rubble. One gruff male's voice spoke.

"Optimus are you OK?" He asked.

(Optimus… who is Optimus..?) The Autobot leader asked himself.

(My name is Orion Pax.)

Optimus slightly frowned. "Why did he calm me that?" He asked slightly confused.

Megatron grinned. (So he had forgotten his memories.)

"What did you do to him?" The blue femme's voice demanded. Her sky blue optics glaring at the Decepticon Warfare.

"Who are they?" The Leader asked again.

The question brought the Autobots to full attention and confusion. What did he just asked?

Did he not recognized them…?

Bumblebee looked at his leader, his blue Optics widening. But had to shield them a little when a pale green Ground Bridge appeared behind the two bots. The red eyed Decepticon thought for a moment. Before snapping an idea.

"Our Mortal enemies." He hissed, placing a clawed hand on his brother's crimson shoulder. "Go! I'll over you." he said, as the red and blue bot nodded and heading toward the green portal.

Bee's eyes widened.

(O-Optimus!)

He shouted in his mind, he tried to make a breakthrough but the damn Decepticon ruler shot his lasers at the three decreasing the chances of them catching up with the two escaping.

He shot one in between the three. The impact was so hard that he was flung to a side. He looked up to see his leader racing to the ground bridge.

The yellow mech forced himself to get up. But for some strange reason he couldn't move easily.

(No…!) He called internally.

Gun fires were still being shot. He didn't care, what he did care about was what happened to Optimus? Why didn't he remember them…!

Why didn't he remember him!

Optimus stopped looking back the other three. Mainly at the yellow one who was currently on the floor. Something about that mech was different then the other two…

He couldn't put his mind to it. But he felt special to him… some very dear…

Bee felt his eyes like they were misting when his leader/lover was looking back at him, his eyes emotionless and his facial expression blank.

(He doesn't remember… me…) He told himself heart brokenly.

A single tear ran down his face. He was going to lose the mech he loved and he couldn't do a fragging thing about it!

"_Optimus…!" _He buzzed.

The Ex leader's spark twisted with a mixture of regret and pain. The look on the mech face didn't make things better. So in turn he faced the opposite direction and ran.

He didn't want to see the yellow mech's face, he didn't want to see the pain look on him.

Nothing of that.

He didn't even know them. So Why should he really care.

But then again… somehow deep in his spark he knew them somehow… but the question is how…?

There you have it. I was literally at the verge of tears when that scene happened.

I was like "NO OPTIMUS! It was that hard ;(

Anyways, Please Review


End file.
